Born This Way
by Sakura Blossom Storm
Summary: It doesn't matter who you love, it could be him or it could be her. You were born that way and it'll always stay like that. Chapter Two Highlights: Duncan dresses up as John Travolta, Courtney and Tyler stargaze and Gwen has some apologising to do.
1. Chapter 1

**Born This Way.**

**Summery:**** It doesn't matter who you love, it could be him or it could be her. You were born that way and it'll always stay like that.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Total Drama or Lady GaGa…that would be awesome though!**

**A Note:**** (PLEASE READ BEFORE READING THE STORY!)**

**Right, here we go, a new story from me…everyone that read my 'A Christmas Wish' story and are thinking 'where's my One-Shot?' They are on their way, I promise! This was just too exciting for me to put on the backburner so I just had to churn out the first chapter tonight.**

**I was originally going to publish this solely being a Yaoi fic, where all the boys of Total Drama are paired with each other, it was going to be based around Lady GaGa's inspirational song 'Born This Way', I was very happy with it…until I had another thought, what if the girls were included too? Then another thought occurred to me and that was:**

'**What if everyone in Total Drama was paired with each other?'**

**And that was when this came into play**

**So, for the first time (That I'm aware of) All the main characters of Total Drama will be experiencing the romance of all their fellow campers.**

**I will be writing in the style of the 'Ipod Shuffle Challenge', meaning I will type with the influence of a song, however I won't time myself, I'll end it when I think it's ready to end.**

**Are you ready for this? This story will include the 24 characters and also Chris, Chef and Blaineley. And you should know there are over 300 couples here! Jeez!**

**This will include Canon, Yuri, Yaoi and Crack, its going to be insane! I'll also come up with couple names for the ones that don't have couple names yet!**

**While writing this, its just occurred to me, we can all relate to this story too, I'll be covering every pairings meaning that someone out there will be jumping with joy at this story, because their favourite couple has popped up, we were born to like different things! **

**ALSO: The songs I use in this story are from my Ipod and the artists may vary to what you know, that's because the version of the said song I have on my Ipod may be a cover, it probably is but I'll write the actual song and the artist that sung the song that I was listening to while typing this.**

**Right, so here are the first ten, I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One. 1 through to 10.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>I'm ready to feel now,<em>

_No longer am I afraid of the fall down,_

_It must be time to move on now,_

_Without the fear of how it might end,_

_I guess I'm ready to love again…_

_**Lady Antebellum, Ready to Love Again.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Gwen X Tyler = Gwyler.<strong>

* * *

><p>Love sucked, Gwen had just finally realized that when the two lovers in her life both turned out to be absolute duds.<p>

She had felt love before, she knew how it felt like, she had felt it the first time she locked lips with Trent when they were on back on the island, the fireworks and sparks that ignited inside of her made every piece of her skin come alive, it made her feel excited and ready, ready to fulfil one of life's major expectations, to fall in love.

That all came to an unfortunate end, things happened here and there and they soon broke up, Gwen had to admit, it had nothing to do with the fact that Trent was a little clingy, the kiss he had shared with Heather while they were kind of together really ruined the spark they both had going on, she never told anyone, but knowing that he had kissed one of her worst enemies kind of destroyed their short lived romance.

Next was Duncan, the affair that no one believed would work out, they had kissed in a heated moment in the bathroom confessionals, it was accidental and magical at the same time, Gwen believed that this could have been it, without the small matter of Courtney still around their romance could really work out.

But Duncan was sneaky, their romance just so happened to take place during the last season of Total Drama that she competed in, competition got the better of him and he found himself sidling with Alejandro to get back at Courtney. It was all confusing and Gwen knew it was going to end messy.

The messy ending was her getting booted out after an unfortunate event with a koala bear and eucalyptus leaves.

She left without saying another two words to Duncan, in her eyes, that relationship was over.

Gwen had always been to believe that if she didn't feel right about something then never jump into it, in the heat of the moment she felt safe with Trent and Duncan, but mentally she was never fully there to give her all to them, they both had qualities that could make her stick around but when it came down to it, she didn't feel happy or comfortable with either of them.

Right now she was sitting by the pool in the hotel that she was staying in while the World Tour series was ending, the other old contestants were around somewhere, she didn't really care where, since she had arrived, no one had said two words to her.

Until now, that is.

A loud splash was heard and Gwen turned around just in time to see someone crash into the water, it looked like it was meant to be a dive but it turned into some sort of bizarre belly flop.

Once the figure came back to the water's surface, Gwen finally saw who it was, it was Tyler. He grimaced slightly from the pain of his attempted dive and rubbed his chest once or twice before catching the eye of Gwen.

"Oh…hey!" He said, "I don't suppose you didn't see that, did you?"

Gwen smirked, "Yeah…I saw it…I think your dive needs work".

"Kind of" Tyler mumbled as he looked back down at the pool water, "So, what'cha doing here?"

"Nothing" Gwen mumbled, "Just…relaxing I suppose, and thinking".

"Thinking?"

"About life".

Tyler, sensing that something was not all right with Gwen, swam towards her and leant his arms on the edge of the pool, "Tell?" he whispered to her.

"What is there to tell?" Gwen asked, "I surprised you haven't caught on yourself, I'm hated here, to be honest I don't care about that, what I care about is the reason why people hate me".

"And that would be your relationships…am I right?" Tyler asked.

Gwen nodded, "It's not like I chose to fall in love with Trent or Duncan…love chose me!"

"I can relate to that" Tyler interrupted, "I mean…I never thought I'd fall for a girl like Lindsay but…love just pushed me in that direction…if you ask me it was the wrong direction".

"You broke up?" Gwen asked as she cocked her head to the side like a curious puppy.

Tyler shook his head, "We never were together…let's face it, she can't remember my name, nothing was there, it was just some dumb teenage crush".

Gwen sighed, "I can relate to that too".

Tyler looked over at Gwen and grinned, "We'll find love…right? I mean it's got to be out there somewhere".

Gwen nodded, "Too right, it's there, we just have to look hard enough".

"Maybe not so hard, love could find us? You never know, one day we might just find that it's staring at us right in the eyes".

It just so happened that the two teens were looking right into each other eyes at that point, their young eyes met and stared deeply into the others, it was heated and for some reason, gave both of them a new feeling.

A comforting feeling.

Then it clicked, Gwen had a feeling that she had finally found that love, Tyler was cute, and he was like a closed book, he never really spoke about his family or his life, partly because he was always running around trying to convince Lindsay that his name was really Tyler.

He was a closed book, and Gwen wanted to be the one to open it.

And at that moment, she knew that for once, love hadn't chosen her, she had chosen love.

* * *

><p><em>I'll tell you about the Magic,<em>

_It'll free your soul_

_But it's like trying to tell a stranger about Rock and Roll…_

_**Aly & AJ, Do You Believe in Magic?**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ezekiel X Trent = Trenkiel.<strong>

* * *

><p>Ezekiel carefully brushed his hand against the odd looking instrument, it was strange to him, then again this was the first time he had seen an instrument up close. He had seen the before, but they were on TV or in books.<p>

He never went to school, so he never saw them strapped to students backs or in smart looking cases as they strolled to the music room, and he never saw them being played during pep rallies or in classes.

So this was all a new experience for him here, he had been given a guitar, a soulful instrument that is seemingly very popular, but to Ezekiel, it was the strangest thing he had seen in his life.

His fingers trembled as they moved towards the strings, and he carefully poked it once, the string rippled ever so slightly and made a very quiet but just about audible ping.

Ezekiel jumped back slightly at this noise, he then curiously looked up at the other figure in the room, it was Trent, they were in his room and he smirked when he saw Ezekiel jumped back away form his guitar.

"Pick it up" He said.

Ezekiel frowned, "What?"

"Pick it up" Trent said, "Come on, it won't bite!"

Ezekiel paused and looked back at the guitar, it was so pristine and it looked like it had been handled with care, Trent had said that he had owned this guitar for over three years and it looked like it could easily pass off as still being brand new, there wasn't a single scratch on it and it looked like it was polished daily.

"I don't want to break it, eh!" Ezekiel quickly stammered.

Trent grinned, "Don't be stupid, you won't break it" He had been leaning against his window sill, but he pushed himself off and walked over to his guitar and Ezekiel.

"Here" He said as he confidently walked over it to it and picked it up, he then pulled slightly at the leather strap that held the two ends of the guitar.

"Put this over your shoulder" He told him as he lifted it over Ezekiel's head, "That way if you drop it or something, the strap will stop it from falling".

"I don't know how to play!" Ezekiel then said, "I don't know anything about…stones and roll and all that".

"Stones and roll?" Trent asked curiously, then once his brain clinked he smirked and laughed gently, "Zeke, I think you mean _Rock_ and Roll!"

Ezekiel frowned at his own stupidity, he didn't know a thing about music…well, he did know the occasional heavy rap song, but that was all by the means of trying to teach himself to be cool.

Ezekiel wore a mask, he wasn't trying to be himself in life, the real him was a dumb home-schooled freak who didn't know a thing about social skills, the mask he wore was in his eyes…cool! The mask knew how to rap, wore chains and lots of bling.

However whenever he was around Trent, that mask disappeared, Trent wasn't interested in the mask, he was more interested in the Real Ezekiel, the one that he would always be forced to stick with. Ezekiel had no other choice but to lose the mask whenever Trent was there.

Like right now, Trent didn't at once think Ezekiel was dumb, he had just been deprived of a sociable life, something that he understood and respected.

So, he took it upon himself to be Ezekiel's mentor of the real world, lesson one, to learn how to play the guitar.

Now, Ezekiel had both hands firmly clamped onto the guitar, one on the neck, and the other underneath the base of it, Trent watched him curiously.

"Ok, do you know any chords or anything?"

"Any…what?"

Trent laughed again, "Alright…let's try something different, I'll make the chords on the neck of the guitar while you strum, ok?"

Ezekiel paused and then nodded, "Yeah, ok! Let's do that, eh!

Trent smiled and walked behind Ezekiel; he gently pressed up behind him and placed his hand on the neck of guitar.

"Right, I've got my hands on the top string, when I tell you to just brush your fingers down on the strings and they'll make a music note" Trent explained.

Ezekiel slowly nodded as Trent adjusted his hands on the neck of the guitar, his finger pursed onto the strings and he looked back up at Ezekiel.

Their faces were incredibly close, and Ezekiel could feel Trent's warm body pressing up behind him, it felt oddly warm, and his cold back just seemed to fit into his chest.

"On the count of three I want you to start strumming, one".

Ezekiel blushed slightly, yet still nodded and placed his hands onto the strings, ready to play.

"Two, Three".

Ezekiel closed his eyes and started strumming, a gentle noise spilled out into his ears, it was charming and gentle, his eyes snapped open and he looked down at his hands, they were strumming away while Trent's hands moved from string to string, changing the sounds that came out of the guitar.

"And it's as easy as that" Trent said as he let go of the neck, stopping the heavenly sound from playing.

Ezekiel smiled and took the guitar off his shoulders and placed it back in its stand, "Wow, I played an instrument! I'm like…a…a Rockstar, eh!"

Trent let out a hearty laugh, "I wouldn't go that far, but you're on your way!"

Before he could make another move, Ezekiel had walked back over to Trent and pulled him into a warm hug, "Thank you" He quietly mumbled into his ear.

Trent was a little surprised at first, but he still placed his hands around Ezekiel and rested them on his back, "It's cool, totally cool".

He did like the way how Ezekiel's body just fit against his, like the perfect chord played from the guitar.

* * *

><p><em>If he want you to stay in the house everyday and night,<em>

_Tell him he got to go,_

_If he wanna run the streets then you run the streets too,_

_And you tell him he got to go…_

_**- The Pussycat Dolls, What'cha Think About That?**_

* * *

><p><strong>Geoff X LeShawna = LeShaoff<strong>

* * *

><p>LeShawna was fed up, she was in a struggling relationship where her partner seemed to rule her life, she was frustrated and being pushed very quickly towards her breaking point.<p>

Her boyfriend was her high school sweetie, they spent the whole four years together and were voted the cutest couple in the school, then things changed.

See, LeShawna's boyfriend was very protective, he liked to know where she was all the time and hated it whenever she chose to go out, it resulted in plenty of arguments, but annoyingly he knew how to keep his women and he knew how to soften LeShawna enough to make her stay.

She was stressed out, she loved to go out and let all her cares blow away, however it was hard when she had her overbearing boyfriend on her case 24/7.

He rang her up every night to make sure that she was at her home, and if she wasn't then he'd go on the prowl, hunting her down until she was found and brought back home.

And this was the part that cracked LeShawna up the most, her boyfriend loved to go out…all the time!

However, tonight was different, it was a Friday, and she knew for a fact that her boyfriend had to stay at home for a family dinner, something she knew that he couldn't get out of.

So she had her chance of freedom, she called up some of her old girlfriends and begged them to help her, they of course all ran around to help their Ghetto Girl, they had all heard about a party that was being hosted by a friend of theirs and they were going, and they suggested that LeShawna went too.

She of course accepted, got ready and left the house with her girls for a fun, and wild night out.

All on the way to the party, LeShawna was being briefed of what to expect tonight, apparently they guy that was throwing the party was the nicest guy around, he constantly threw wild parties whenever his family were out of town. They were crazy and the most talked about parties in town, and here was the best part, whenever his parents came back to the destruction of their home, they didn't mind one bit!

So, they soon arrived, and there were already crowd of people gathered outside and around cars, music was blaring out of the house and people were walking in and out of it with drinks in their hands.

This was when LeShawna new she was going to have an amazing night.

She entered the house with her friends and saw even more people, some where playing drinking games while others were dancing with each other.

Unsure of what to do first LeShawna chose to stick with her girls, she was never normally shy, she normally jumped out and was the most outspoken of all her friends. She was loud and normally in charge of any situation, but it had been so long since she ventured out with her friends so she stayed quite timid.

"Hey!" LeShawna's friend called out, "There's someone we want you to meet!"

LeShawna snapped out of her thoughts and followed her friend; she was soon face to face with a tall blonde haired boy with a bottle of beer in his hands.

"LeShawna, this is Geoff" The girl said, "This is the guy whose party this is!"

Geoff smiled at LeShawna, his smile was so pure and warm it made LeShawna's heart start beating a little faster.

"Hey" Geoff said happily.

"How's it going?" LeShawna said back, she could slowly feel her normal attitude returning.

"So…I don't remember inviting you" Geoff said as he raised his eyebrows at LeShawna.

"I came with my girls" she said confidently.

"I see" Geoff said, "You know I saw you come in, I didn't think that you'd be the party type".

"What do you mean?"

Geoff grinned, "Well. You came in not talking to anyone, you were all to yourself and weren't doing much while your friends all went wild!"

LeShawna scoffed loudly, "Alright, it's been a while since I've been to something like this, alright? I'm a little rusty".

Geoff smirked, "Ok, so when do we get to see the real LeShawna then?"

LeShawna raised an eyebrow, "Oh? White Boy has jokes?"

"I have a lot more than that" Geoff murmured, rather seductively.

"Alright then" LeShawna said, placing a hand on her hip, "This is how it's going to work, you go get me a drink, and then maybe I'll show you the real thang".

Geoff nodded excitedly, "Alright! It's on".

Just at that moment, LeShawna's phone started buzzing, she checked the receiver and her heart sank when the name of her boyfriend popped up, he was ringing to check up on her like every night.

She had two options, to answer the phone and let him hear the music and the talking at the party to let him know where she was and get taken home immediately or…

"Hey…LeShawna?"

She jumped when she heard Geoff calling her name, "The drink table's over here, I got lots!"

LeShawna smiled, she then reached down and shut off her phone, she wasn't going to get interrupted tonight again.

"Let's go" She said as she joined Geoff and walked away with him, she could always break up with her boyfriend tomorrow morning, as long as things went well with Geoff.

* * *

><p><em>I was drowning in the rain,<em>

_Getting lost between the downpour,_

_Trying to shield the dying flame,_

_Nearly lost what I had come for…_

_**Girls Aloud, Hear Me Out.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Courtney X Cody = CoCo.<strong>

* * *

><p>She was a wreck; life had completely turned upside down for Courtney, ever since the final series of World Tour ended she went from problem to problem and soon found herself in a spiral of depression.<p>

She had soon found out when she left the show that she wasn't as popular as she had hoped to be, people hated her, she was a diva, annoying, cruel…the words that came out of their mouths was all too much for Courtney to handle.

So she started getting depressed, she barely left her house to go out like she used too, she just couldn't face seeing all those people and hearing their cruel words again.

She hated it; she hated not being in control of her life and having people rule it for her. She was powerless in this whole situation.

Tonight was the night of the Total Drama reunion party, people were getting together from the show to see each other and have a good night, Courtney, of course, had been invited, but she wasn't going.

She didn't want to, the people there would be just as harsh as the outsiders were, plus she'd see several people that she vowed never to talk to again.

Duncan, Gwen, LeShawna, all these people were bound to make her life hell, needless to say others that she had forgotten about, she just couldn't face it, she was the most successful out of all of them when she started out, it would be such an embarrassment to go and see them all again when she had made nothing of her life.

She was currently in her room, listening to some relaxing classical music, she sighed deeply and flopped down on her bed and closed her eyes, she just wanted to relax, if she could go to sleep early enough tomorrow would come and it would mean a brand new day for her.

Another day doing nothing and being afraid to go out.

A sudden knock on the door downstairs brought her out of her thoughts, she was home alone at this point, so who would be knocking on her door at this hour?

She swung her legs off the side of the bed and walked downstairs, she was a little apprehensive about checking who it was in case it was another hater, ready to throw some more insults at her.

She walked towards the door and looked through the small eyehole they had installed since Courtney had come home from the competition. It was annoyingly pretty dark outside so she could barely see anything, so she tried to talk.

"Who is it?"

"Um…its Cody Anderson…is Courtney there?"

Courtney paused at the name, it was Cody! Randomly. She had absolutely no idea what Cody wanted with her, still she didn't hesitate anymore as she opened the door for him.

Suddenly she saw Cody standing in front of her, he still looked the same as when she last saw him, he was still small and looked happy. He waved nervously at Courtney and shuffled his feet slightly.

"Hey, Courtney" He mumbled.

"What do you want?" Courtney asked as she leant against the door frame, "Come to mock me like everyone else?"

"What?" Cody asked, he was a little surprised by this and he quickly shook his head, "No! No way, I just wanted to…ok…well I was on my way to the Total Drama party and…I remembered that this was where you lived because you mentioned it before and…I just wanted to see you were ok".

Courtney blinked, "Cody…I have to stay in my house because I'm terrified that if I take two steps outside I'll get beaten up, how does that sound?"

Cody frowned, "Pretty crap".

"Yeah…it is".

Cody sighed, "Hey…why are you staying inside? So what if people hate you? Just…show them that you're Courtney and made of steel?"

"I used to think I was" Courtney mumbled, "World Tour broke me…Duncan-."

"Duncan is a fool!" Cody quickly said, this immediately gave Courtney indication that Cody habit quite gotten over the whole 'Gwen kissing Duncan' thing.

"He's an idiot, if you're going to let the fact that he kissed another girl rule your life then that's your mistake" Cody said plainly.

Courtney fell silent and folded her arms, "Who told you that I wasn't going tonight?"

Cody smiled, "I guessed…I knew you were having a rough time, I guess that's the reason why I'm here too, just to make sure that you're ok?"

Courtney smiled gently, "Right…well…that's random, but thanks".

"It's ok" Cody replied, "Look…you should go tonight, show all those people up and show them that you're still the tough Courtney that they all love".

Courtney pursed her lips for a brief second, it would be fun to go and show all of those people up, but right now she was just in sweats and would have to have a good two hours to herself to get ready, but maybe Cody was willing to wait?

"I'll go, but it'll take me a while to get changed" Courtney said.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from a lady" Cody said, obviously trying to be cool and flirty, it didn't really work.

Courtney grinned again, "Will you wait for me?"

Cody gave her a nod to confirm it and Courtney immediately reached out and grabbed Cody's hand and pulled him into her house.

"Come on then!" She cried out as she pulled him inside.

* * *

><p><em>Standing on the Rooftops,<em>

_Wait until the bomb drops,_

_This is all we got now,_

_Scream until your heart stops…_

_**Lostprophets, Rooftops.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Izzy X Harold = Haroy<strong>

* * *

><p>"I'm going to do it".<p>

"No you're not".

"Yes I am".

"You're not brave enough to".

"Try me."

"Alright, I will".

This small spat had been going on for a while, right now, Harold was standing on the ledge of a several story roof, looking down at the ground below, it was pretty much a misty fog right now, but he knew the floor was there somewhere.

He wasn't alone, the other voice that was talking to him was coming from a small red haired girl, she was watching him from afar with a cheeky grin on her face and her arms folded, she smacked her lips together and looked back at Harold.

"You'll die" She reminded him, "Your body won't be able to handle the impact, you'll land on the floor like some sort of disembodied eagle".

She then smacked her palms together and screamed "SPLAT" out loudly, she smirked and then looked back at Harold.

"You still wanna do it?"

Harold nodded, he had no idea what had actually possessed him to climb this roof and threaten to jump of it, and he had no idea how Izzy managed to see him and followed him up to the roof, she claimed to see everything, but Harold wasn't too sure what to make of it.

There were too many questions that were circling him mind, but one thing was certain, he was going to jump and that was certain.

"I'm going to do it" Harold mumbled "I have to do it".

"No one's forcing you" Izzy reminded him.

"Bit I have to…my life's gone to shit" Harold told her, it was true, ever since he formed the Drama Brothers his life had gone from strength to strength, he was no longer seen as the dweeb of the world and finally made a name for himself.

Then, things changed, the band broke up, the other three members found more fame and fortune, while Harold went back to being the dweeb he left behind, he was forced to revert back to that form that he once tried to leave behind, he tried to hard to but people forced him back into that pale, lanky, geek he once was.

He shut his eyes for a brief second and let the wind race around his head, he had nothing more to live for, no one would miss him. No one important anyway.

He raised one leg and let the wind brush past that, it was cold and chilling, it made Harold slowly place his leg back down and turn to look at Izzy once more.

"So…are you going to do it?" She asked.

"Yes!" Harold snapped, "Don't rush me ok!"

"Ok…" Izzy trailed off, "But hurry up, its getting kind of boring standing up here watching you say you're going to jump when you're clearly not and I have other things to do".

"No one's asking you to stay up here with me" Harold snapped at her.

Izzy rolled her eyes, "Ookay!" She rolled her tongue, "Go on then, jump, have fun with it…and remember: Splat!"

Harold winced at that word, it was starting to get annoying hearing her say that, then again, it had made up his mind, he was going to jump and that was that.

"And also" Izzy said before she left, "I just thought you'd like to know that you were my favourite on the island, you were so cool and…awesome".

Harold heard that word, that one word that made him slowly turn around and look back at Izzy, she had said something that had shaken his nerves, and suddenly being up in this very high place terrified him.

He jumped…

Izzy heard a thud and she quickly spun around, before she even had a chance to react to that fact that she was sire that Harold had jumped off the building she was pulled into two scrawny arms.

"Thank you".

Izzy paused, until she realized that Harold had not jumped, he had jumped in some way, but only off the ledge and towards Izzy, nothing to hysterical, and then ran towards her and hugged her.

Izzy grinned slightly and rubbed Harold's arm, "its ok, you crazy thing."

* * *

><p><em>Every whisper, of every waking hour,<em>

_I'm choosing my confessions,_

_Trying to keep an eye on you,_

_Like a hurt lost and blinded fool, fool,_

_Oh no I've said too much,_

_I've said enough…_

_**Cory Monteith (Glee), Losing my Religion.**_

* * *

><p><strong>DJ X Sierra = Dierra.<strong>

* * *

><p>Everyone has something they believe in, even those people that claim to not believe in anything believe in the fact that they don't believe.<p>

Confusing, that's not the start of it.

DJ knew that people believed in many religions, Catholic, Hinduism, there we too many to list, but never in his whole life would he ever expect to see that someone believed in something like this.

"See, every night I pray to my Cody statue" Sierra explained as she gingerly lifted up the clay, Cody shaped statue, "Then, I kiss my poster seventeen times" Sierra explained as she darted towards the poster, "That's Cody's age!"

"Right…" DJ mumbled, he and Sierra were childhood friends, and unfortunately Cody was the boy that Sierra had been crushing on for years, and that crush slowly developed into an obsession. An obsession that had turned Sierra from the cute squirrelly girl, to a crazed stalker.

"Then, I sleep, and I have several recordings of Cody's voice that I play on my stereo to send me off into a Cody related dream" She then explained as she sat down on her bed, that looked like a larger version of Cody's usual day shirt.

"Sierra, isn't that a little…much?" DJ asked as he leant against her bedroom wall and looked around the 'Cody' decorated room.

"A little much?" Sierra gasped as she turned to face him, "If you ask me it's not enough!"

"Really?" DJ mumbled, "Come on SeSe, you sleep on Cody styled sheets, you've got a poster of his school picture on your wall…he's not your God".

Sierra froze at this comment, and she slowly turned around to face DJ, "You think I'm crazy?"

DJ paused, the look in Sierra's eyes was kind of crazy and a little scary, he swallowed hard and rubbed the top of his head before slowly nodding, "A little".

Sierra squeaked loudly, "Well, I'm not crazy!" She screamed loudly, "I just want my Cody, Cody needs to know that we belong together and this…voodoo website thing said that I had to perform this ritual every night in hopes that Cody will finally realize how much he needs me".

"Sierra he doesn't even know that you exist!" DJ snapped loudly, making Sierra jump back and start crying.

"Oh my gosh, you're right" Sierra sobbed as the uncontrollable tears, "He doesn't even know who I am!"

DJ dropped his shoulders, "Oh God, Sierra…look, I didn't mean to make you cry I just…I care about you, this whole thing is eating you up, I haven't seen you be yourself in months!"

Sierra dropped her head, "I know…I just…I thought that once Cody finally realized that I was here and waiting for him, he'd come running…and then life would be amazing again".

"Sierra, your life is amazing, you've got friends, a wicked family…My Mama likes you!" DJ said making Sierra laugh slightly.

"I guess that's true" Sierra mumbled, "Wow…what have I been doing with myself, DJ?"

"You're a girl in love" DJ explained as he ran a hand through Sierra's purple hair, "But sadly…you fell for the wrong guy, you had some crazy dream and thought that he was the one for you…maybe next time you should fall for someone else? Someone you actually know".

Sierra slowly nodded, "Yeah…someone like you".

DJ's heart spun around several times in his chest, "I don't know…maybe?"

"Maybe is correct" Sierra purred as she stood up and caressed DJ's cheek a few times.

* * *

><p><em>Are we an item? Girl quit playing,<em>

'_We're just friends', what are you saying?_

_Said 'there's another', and looked me in the eyes,_

_My first love broke my heart for the first time…_

_**Tyler Ward, Baby.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Noah X Lindsay = Nosay.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ohh, so that's how you subtract from that amount!"<p>

Lindsay was situated on Noah's bedroom floor with a math booked open in front of her, she looked up at Noah with those baby blue eyes and smiled, "No way, it's so easy!"

Noah rolled his eyes, "It's easy when you get the hang of it".

Lindsay shook her head, "No, that's not it; I only understand this because of you, Noah! You're so amazing".

Noah could feel his cheeks warming up, "its fine, Lindsay".

"But I really couldn't have done it without you, Noah!" Lindsay exclaimed again as she sat up, "You're amazing, Noah! You should be like…a teacher or something".

She placed her hands on Noah's shoulder and he briefly shook her off, "I am your tutor, Lindsay…so I'm kind of your teacher, that's why it so easy".

"But if you're like my teacher then how come my other teachers won't take this time with me?" She asked innocently.

"Because…" Noah trailed off, he knew why, teachers wanted to take the time with Lindsay but they knew that she just wouldn't learn from them, otherwise she'd be fine in lessons, she was more interested in people her age, and they had asked Noah to teach her to his best ability since he was the smartest kid in school.

However, it was another matter, Noah really liked Lindsay, she was beautiful and someone that Noah could foresee himself being with in the future, he was unsure why he liked her, he knew that girls like Lindsay loved guys on the football team. Pretty boys that primed themselves and their bodies like they were two separate people.

They were so different from Noah, they were the same and clone like, Noah was different and it was that little hope and made him stay close to the fact that Lindsay could like him back.

However, Noah had it in his head that to grab Lindsay's attention he had to be incredibly cold with her, he had seen it done before, guys were being blunt and rude with her, yet she still followed them around the school halls like a lost puppy.

So Noah took it upon himself to be as rude and sarcastic as he could possibly be, he was normally a sarcastic boy, but he toned it up as high as he could. It wasn't what he wanted to do, however, he wanted to grab Lindsay and hug her. He wanted to stroke her long blonde hair and gaze into her blue eyes; he wanted her to admire him, just like she was looking at him right now with those eyes filled with adoration.

"I can't thank you enough, Noah" Lindsay said happily.

"Don't get used to it" Noah said sharply, "You'll get right up to scratch soon, and you won't need me anymore".

"But ill still need my tutor to help me" Lindsay explained happily, she then looked down at her watch and gasped.

"Oh, hey is it cool if we cut our session short today?" She asked.

Noah sighed, "You have a test tomorrow, Linds. You need to really study".

"I will" Lindsay persisted, "I just…I'm kind of busy tonight, that's all".

"With what?"

"I have a date" Lindsay exclaimed happily.

"A date?" Noah repeated, his heart started dramatically sinking.

"Yeah…so can we cut the lesson short?"

"Why are you going on a date, Lindsay?" Noah then snapped.

Lindsay was a little surprised by this; she cocked her head to the side and blinked innocently at Noah, "Because Taylor asked me out".

'Taylor', his name wasn't even Taylor, it was Tyler, and he was an idiot…well in Noah's eyes he was, and now even more.

"Noah, you're pissed?" Lindsay asked, "Is it because you can't tutor me anymore tonight?"

"NO!" Noah cried out, "It's because I like you, Lindsay, get it into your thick brain that the only reason why I've been tutoring you is because I really, really like you, ok?"

Lindsay gasped loudly, "You…you like me?"

"…Yes".

"Really?" Lindsay asked, "I mean…you were always really mean to me…I thought you hated me".

"Oh" Noah mumbled, "I…well I thought-."

"Noah, don't get me wrong…I like you, you're a great friend…but that's it" Lindsay mumbled, "I am so, so sorry".

Noah sighed, his heart was crumbling in his chest and shattering into millions of pieces, "I see" he bluntly mumbled.

"I promise I'll study for the test after my date" Lindsay said as she grabbed her coat and slowly walked towards the door.

"Ok".

"Noah?"

"…Yeah?"

"Noah, I love you".

Noah scoffed, "Sure you do".

"I really do".

Noah looked up at Lindsay, her blue eyes were now filled with sadness, "Now go, have a good time, forget about me and I'll see you tomorrow…ok?"

Lindsay nodded, "Thank you Noah, you're a good friend…oh…shoot!" She cried out angrily as she left as quickly as she could.

Noah couldn't help but laugh, maybe he had to swap his game around if he was ever going to have a chance with a girl like Lindsay.

That…or poison and kill Tyler.

* * *

><p><em>No one's gonna take me alive,<em>

_Time has come to make things right,_

_You and I must fight for our rights,_

_You and I must fight to survive…_

_**Muse, Knights of Cydonia.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Eva X Justin = Evstin.<strong>

* * *

><p>"No, No, No…NO…OH COME ON!"<p>

There was a loud thud as a plastic fake guitar was thrown clear across the room, it spun into a corner and sat, remarkably unharmed and still in tact in the corner.

The person that had thrown it was Eva, she was shaking in rage and she was grinding her teeth, beads of sweat were forming on her large forehead and she started stamping her feet in anger.

"I hate this stupid game!" Eva screamed angrily.

"It's not the game, it's the fact your chunky man fingers are getting in the way" Justin mumbled and flicked a strand of black hair out of his eyes.

"Man fingers? Hey, watch it buddy!" Eva snapped bitterly.

The two of them had merely been caught up in a extreme game of guitar hero, both of them were stuck in front of the TV with two plastic guitars in their hands and they set it to expert and played one of the songs over and over, however every time Eva seemed to lose and she had no idea why.

She was incredibly competitive, and losing a simple game just made her insanely made, especially to pretty boy Justin.

Still, she tried again and again, and failed again and again. And that resulted in her throwing the guitar across the room in fury.

"You know getting angry at the game and throwing it across the room won't make you any better at the game".

"No, but it'll make me feel a hell of a lot better about it" Eva growled.

"Alright! Miss Grumpy!" Justin mocked as he picked up the guitar again, "I'm going to play another game, feel free to join me".

"I'm not playing another game with you because I know that I'll get beaten!" Eva shouted at him bitterly.

"Exactly why you should keep playing!" Justin snapped back, "Get better at it and then you never know, you might get better at it".

Eva growled bitterly, "I am not plying that stupid game. Again!"

"Fine…jeez I didn't know you were such a sore loser!" Justin said as he turned the game back on.

Eva immediately turned into an angry tiger; she jumped halfway across the room and grabbed Justin by the throat. He was completely unfazed by all this and just rolled his eyes at Eva's little temper tantrum.

"What the Hell did you just call me?" She growled angrily.

"I said you were a sore loser, and you are until you pick up that guitar and play one more game with me" Justin explained slowly.

Eva pressed harder onto his chest, so hard she felt his strong abs under his shirt, suddenly her expression softened, so did her hands. Actually she was sure that this was the first time that she had ever touched Justin before, she had looked into his eyes before and they were his source weapon for hypnotizing any woman. It just so happened that every single part of him was hypnotising too.

And just like magic, she slowly let go, and mechanically walked across the room to pick up the guitar she earlier had discarded and place the strap around her neck.

"Fine…but I get to choose the song".

Justin grinned, "Alright! That's the Eva I know and love!"

Eva found her cheeks getting warmer; she quickly tried to look away and tried to think of other things to stop herself from blushing. But yet she couldn't stop it, her cheeks had flushed red.

"Any choice of song?" Justin asked.

"Yeah…Knights of Cydonia…and I'll whoop your ass this time!"

"Of course you will!"

* * *

><p><em>I can't tell you what it really is,<em>

_I can only tell you what it feels like,_

_And right now there's a steel knife_

_In my Windpipe…_

_**Eminem & Rihanna, Love the Way You Lie.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Heather X Katie = Kather.<strong>

* * *

><p>Katie was sitting on her bedroom floor sniffing loudly, her knees were brought up to her chin and she was hugging her legs in fear and comfort.<p>

She wiped the tears out of the corners of her eyes and took a deep breath in**, **she repeated this process a few times before burying her head into her knees once more and begun to cry.

"You know crying will get you absolutely nowhere".

Katie's head snapped back up and she looked up at the other person in the room, "What?"

The other person was Heather, she smirked at her and slowly flicked her longs legs off the bed and walked towards Katie, "I'm saying that crying won't get you anywhere, I don't even know what the hell's happened, you just turned up on my doorstep, claimed you needed someone to talk to, so I took a few hours out of my busy schedule to help you and I get nothing but silence and tears, give me a break!"

Katie meekly hid her head again, Heather was tough, but in this kind of situation, she needed tough. She swallowed hard and slowly looked up at her.

"I'm sorry" She stuttered, "I-I just wanted someone to-to talk to and you…you were the only one that was close by".

"Right" Heather said slowly, "So…don't stop there, carry on? What's got you all weepy eyed?"

"Everything!" Katie quickly said as more tears streamed down her face.

Heather's eyes widened in surprise, Katie was normally the most annoying girl at school, she was always peppy and cheerful and it made Heather feel sick, she glared at her and leant forward.

"You really get on my nerves, you know that?" Heather said, "You're always so effing happy and crap…it makes me sick but…seeing you like this its weird…so can you please tell me what's going to so I can pack this whole nice act in the bag and carry on?"

Katie nodded, "It's…it's my boyfriend".

"Continue".

"He's…he's changed" Katie mumbled, "He used to be so sweet…but…but yesterday he…he".

"What did he do?"

"He pushed me up against and wall and…" Katie trailed off as she pulled back the neckline of her shirt, revealing a nasty purple bruise.

Heather paused and analyzed this bruise; she leant in closer and rubbed a finger across the bruise, causing Katie to jump back slightly in pain.

"Ow!"

"It'll go in a few days" Heather told her as she stood back up, "Trust me".

"How would you know?" Katie asked.

"Believe it or not, I've had my share of bruises from guys that think that they'll try and bed you, when you refuse they'll push you against a wall…snap at you, shout at you and like what you've just realized…hurt you" Heather said gently.

"But…how did you know?"

"You're like me" Heather explained to Katie, "I was just like you, ages ago when I thought that guys mattered to me".

"Oh" Katie slowly mumbled, "I mean I knew you used to have a load of boyfriends but-."

"But what?" Heather snapped, "What you think that because I used to have a bit of a rep around here I've got like multiple STD's, is that it?"

"No!" Katie gasped, "Not at all! I just thought you could hold your own".

"I can now" Heather said, "Partly because I gave up that one thing that ruined me".

She then dropped to Katie's level and wiped the last remaining tears from her eyes, "Now…you're breaking up with that guy tomorrow, I'll be there to help you out, he won't touch me or you…and everything will be ok…got it?"

Katie slowly nodded, "Yeah…ok thanks Heather".

Heather winked at Katie, "No problem".

Katie then slowly redeemed herself and slowly picked herself up from Heather's bedroom floor, she then walked towards her as she got herself comfy on her bed again.

"Hey…you know what you said earlier? About giving up? What did you mean about that?" She asked with a doe-eyed look,

"I gave up men" Heather explained.

"Oh really?" You flying single for a while?" Katie asked.

Heather raised an eyebrow, "You could say that" Heather smirked.

* * *

><p><em>On an Island in the Sun,<em>

_We'll be playing and having fun,_

_And it makes me feel so fine,_

_I can't control my Brain…_

_**Weezer, Island in the Sun.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Beth X Sadie = Badie.<strong>

* * *

><p>Playa Des Losers was like heaven when the old contestants got kicked off, it just so happened that as well as being a luxury hotel, it was also a day spa, a hospital where the contestants got several shots after their time on the show, and also a dentistry, so save themselves from losing their teeth after eating Chef's rancid cooking.<p>

Today, it was one Campers turn to visit the dentist there, to get one personal thing removed for good; Beth was going to get her braces off.

"I'm so nervous" Beth mumbled as she sat in the waiting room, twiddling her thumbs.

"Oh don't be!" Sadie told her, she had come with her to keep Beth company and to support her while she had the bands of metal removed from her mouth, "I used to have braces years ago, it takes a while and sure your mouth is open for like ages, but it is totally worth it!"

"Ok" Beth mumbled, she opened her mouth briefly and tapped at the metal bands, in a few hours they would be gone, metal mouth would be no more and Beth would be able to smile without blinding people anymore.

She was going to have a normal mouth, with perfectly straight teeth.

But still she was scared, what if it went wrong? Then she wouldn't be able to set foot out of the resort again! She sighed again and looked over at Sadie.

"Will you be there for me throughout this?" She asked quietly.

Sadie nodded vigorously, "Of course! I want to be the first one that sees you smile without your new teeth!"

Beth smiled gently at Sadie, "Thank you".

It took a while, but soon Beth's braces were removed, and as good as her word, Sadie sat there for the entire thing and watched as Beth had the strips of metal taken out of her mouth.

"Well?" Beth asked nervously as she bore her teeth for Sadie to see.

The chubby girl got up from her seat and went in for a closer inspection to Sadie's teeth; she then grinned happily and pulled a compact mirror out of her purse.

"I think they look pretty fantastic" Sadie told her as she handed Beth the mirror.

Beth slowly took the mirror and held it up to her mouth, and she gasped at the sight in front of her.

Her teeth were straight and pearly white, they were absolutely perfect, they beat her expectations and nothing, absolutely nothing could ruin this moment for her.

"I don't believe this!" She cried out happily, "They look amazing!"

"They sure do!" Sadie gabbled, "They look like…like little pearls…oh my gosh that's it! They are so cute!"

Beth blushed happily; "Thank you so much for coming with me today, Sadie" Beth said as she reached out and grabbed hold of Sadie's hand.

"Now come on, we didn't come here to sit on a dentist's office all day, we came to have fun, let's get our bathing suits on and go have some fun" Beth told her, "Plus I need to show off my new teeth!"

"You go it!" Sadie said happily as the two ran off back into the sun.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it! We're done with the first ten, what else do I have cooking in my brain? Well, we'll have to find out in the next instalment of this story!<strong>

**I hope you all like it and sorry if they are a little short, this wasn't easy, and it doesn't help that I'm extremely tired too, but I just wanted to get this up, so I did! I hope you all liked this and the next ten will be up soon!**

**Please review! And I'd love to know what your favourite was out of the first ten!**

**Over and Out!**

**Sakura Blossom Storm.**


	2. 11 to 20

**You know I have been so excited about finally getting this story back on the bandwagon, the first chapter was so much fun to write I have no idea why I stopped in the first place! **

**Never mind, I will not ramble on today and let you read the newest addition! Including more crazy cracky couples from the wonders of my laptop!**

**Tyler gets a lot of love in this chapter! I choose all the couples at random but for some reason I kept picking Tyler's name, so this is the Tyler chapter haha.**

**I might recommend looking up the songs on YouTube while you read each of these ficlets, just so maybe you can see what I was trying to get at while I wrote these, I used a heavy base of lyrics to create them.**

**Thank you to Iluvepurpleandblack99, R J P 2.0, Blackthorn-slytheren, Humble reviewer, Nerdy Barista, JFG107, Fulltimereviewer, Hpleen for reviewing.**

**Chapter 2: 11 through to 20**

* * *

><p><em><strong>'But I'm the only one<strong>_

_**Who'll walk across the fire for you,**_

_**I'm the only one**_

_**Who'll drown in my desire for you,**_

_**It's only fear that makes you run**_

_**The demons that you're hiding from**_

_**When all your promises are gone**_

_**I'm the only one…'**_

_**Melissa Etheridge, I am the only one.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Harold + LeShawna = HaroShawna.<strong>

* * *

><p>It was no secret that Harold had a big infatuation for LeShawna, heck it was probably made clear the first time he met her when he couldn't take his eyes off of her proud booty, their relationship had a rocky start and at Playa des Losers, LeShawna had decided to call it quits, claiming that things were moving too fast.<p>

However, from the moment she called him the 'funkiest, badest, strangest white-boy she had ever met' and said they were tight, Harold knew that he wasn't ready to give up on his love, maybe it wasn't the best choice to ask her to make out behind the bushes however…

But, when Total Drama World Tour came about, Harold saw this as his chance, when love-rat Alejandro started to get all the attention from the females, including LeShawna, he knew he had to step up his game, he listened to the poor advice of Alejandro and new he had to sacrifice his place like the samurai he knew he was, it came about when Harold lost the competition for the group with his bad commercial, but at least Harold left with his dignity after surrendering his place on the competition.

As he fell from the plane, he felt pleased, proud that he had left on such a high, he'd win LeShawna for definite now, he could almost see her begging him to be his girlfriend.

But when the TV showing came of his episode, Harold fell back into a near depression when he saw how nonchalant LeShawna looked at his dramatic death, no tears, nothing.

And that's when Harold knew that he had to take the advice of no man; he had to take the advice of one thing and one thing at that.

YouTube Tutorials.

So Harold took to self-help videos to gain confidence and to also learn how to smooth talk the ladies, surely these people would help him, they each had over 50,000 views!

As well as this he kept updated with Total Drama, and the growing romance between LeShawna and Alejandro just made him madder, and gave him the drive to keep learning.

The days passed, until finally Harold watched on Total Drama for LeShawna to get voted off, he watched as she took the tumble, but not before finally realising what an evil jerk Alejandro was.

This was it, the weeks of preparation should finally come into plan, Harold waited in his hotel room for the news that she had finally arrived after her fall.

It did take a while, a few more days, until he received news from an intern that she had fallen in the alps and was attacked by a baby goat and she was getting hospital treatment. That was the final straw, he grabbed his coat and left the hotel as fast as he could.

LeShawna was in pain, and samurai's never leave a wounded man!

He took a cab to the hospital and made his way to the desk.

"Where is LeShawna?" He cried at the reception desk.

"What? The Total Drama girl? Room 204" The bored reception told Harold, after popping gum in his face.

Harold skidded up the stairs until he found 204, this was it, finally, he was going to let LeShawna know how much she meant to him. He grasped the door handle firmly and yanked it open.

"LeShawna, I-."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

Harold's eyes bulged out as he saw LeShawna was standing in the nude, her hospital gown was lying on the floor and he assumed she was getting dressed about to leave.

"GET OUT".

Harold dodged a flying box of tissues and ran out of the room, blushing like a school boy.

It took a few minutes before he was grabbed by the scruff of his neck and seized back into LeShawna's room, she had him in a tight grip and glared at him.

"What the Hell do you think you're doing you crazy white boy?" She snapped, "Ever heard of knocking?"

"I-I'm sorry" Harold stuttered, "I heard you were attacked by a goat, I wanted to see you".

LeShawna scoffed, "I'm fine, it was only a few scratches and bites. I'm leaving now".

"No! Wait" Harold cried out, "I need you to hear me out".

"Can't it wait?" LeShawna asked, "I want to see everyone at the hotel."

"No, it can't" Harold cried out as he blocked the door with his body, LeShawna narrowed her eyes at him.

"Right…What's going on?"

Harold blinked, his insides trembled, this was it, he took a deep breath and started…

"LeShawna, it's no secret that I love you, but…I need you to know how much I love you. Gosh I would do anything for you, set the floor on fire and I will walk across it…but don't because flames burn and I burn easily. But if you did then I would walk across it, because I would do anything for you, you're my sugar-mama, and I don't like how I'm always second best for you, no one has ever made me feel this way so…so I'm not taking no for an answer, you go out with me once and if you hate it then…I will attempt to leave you alone, no promises though, I mean you are the sexiest girl I have ever met".

LeShawna was silent for this whole speech, and after Harold finished she gasped.

"You been holding that in for a while?"

"As long as the first season" Harold sighed, "I knew you wouldn't want to listen…_idiot!_"

"No, no!" LeShawna cried standing up, "look, you're cute and we're tight and all but…"

"But what?" Harold snapped, "There's nothing to but about, it's a yes or no!"

LeShawna was taken aback by Harold's forcefulness, but in a way that made her feel an attraction to Harold.

"Ok" LeShawna finally said. "I will go out with you".

Harold froze, "What?"

"I said I'd go out with you! You hard of hearing or something?"

Harold heard her ok, but he felt incredibly nauseous, after her response he felt like he couldn't speak, he then proceeded to faint on the floor with a loud thud.

This couldn't have gone worse…but at least he finally had a date with LeShawna!

* * *

><p><em><strong>'You tell me that you hear me<strong>_

_**And all your memories are real**_

_**But how do I know?**_

_**You just don't feel what you've been told to feel…'**_

_**Jayma Dee, Rules.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Justin + Tyler = Jyler.<strong>

* * *

><p>The Total Drama franchise had come to a close, after a good few years of a run, viewers started to lose interest, they got bored of the crazy stunts that were being repeated over and over, and the contestants were dated and way beyond their time.<p>

The big corporates in head office for the reality TV show had decided that their biggest money maker were the love for the contestants, so in a bid to keep the money rolling in they had decided to use their assets to keep the fans of the show wanting more, almost like an inside to their lives.

Twist is, it's all fake.

The bosses started interviewing people, trying to find out how desperate these people were for fame, most of them wanted to put Total Drama behind them, however two seemed willing to put their lives in the public eye.

Tyler needed the money badly, after Total Drama he tried to get several sports scholarships but failed miserably, but still he wanted to do the thing he loved despite not being good, so he applied for a local college and got in, however the fees were pretty hefty and he found himself in a lot of debt, not wanting to burden his parents he was willing to sell his fake life to the public.

The next was Justin, Justin was becoming fame hungry, but there were only so many underwear commercials he could do without getting bored. So he applied hoping that this would lead to a big modelling deal.

The two were interviewed some more and the bosses had decided that the only way that two men would appeal to the public was to be in a gay relationship. Dealing with the trials of being to gay men in the world, with all the prejudice against their likes.

At first the two said no, but them the money that both of them would get for doing this stunt tripled, how could they say no know?

So they announced their relationship, got several magazine deals, fans went crazy, supporting the new found love, as suspected they got some hate but all they had to do was shrug it off.

The two lived in an apartment, it was their space where they didn't have to pretend, they could be themselves. While Justin thought that this was just a publicity stunt and he was waiting for the next paycheque to come through, Tyler thought more.

The living with Justin, the happy smiling faces, the cuddling in public, Tyler thought he was straight, but nothing could quell the butterflies every time Justin took his hand.

This had been going on for several months now, and Tyler wanted answers, was this actually more than what they thought? Or just a big mistake?

He stood outside of Justin's room and took a deep breath, he knocked once and Justin immediately opened.

"Tyler, what's up?"

Tyler swallowed hard, "Erm…nothing, never mind I'll see you later".

Justin frowned, "You wouldn't have knocked if something wasn't wrong, come on? Wait…has someone found out about us not being a couple?"

Tyler shook his head, "No we're safe" He said, "Look…I want to talk to you about something".

Justin pursed his lips, "Will it take long? Look don't want to be rude but I'm going out tonight, going to try and get some shots of me out on my own so it looks like we're arguing".

Tyler sighed, "Look it's no big deal I'll talk to you later".

"No come on, spit it out" Justin told him, "You're getting yourself all worked up".

Tyler took a deep breath, "Can…Can I come in?"

Justin led him into his room, Tyler stood awkwardly and uncomfortably in the corner, "Erm…I wanted to talk to you about…this".

"This?" Justin repeated.

"You know…us".

Justin snorted, "There is no us, we're a fake couple, pleasing the press and trying to get by, this is a year gig".

Tyler felt like something had been shot through his heart, "So is that it?"

Something jolted in Justin's mind, "Wait…do you have feelings for me or something?"

Tyler shrugged his shoulder, "I dunno…something hasn't felt right recently, I get chills every time we go out in public, I won't lie it's my favourite time of the day, you know, when I get to spend time with you…I know this is fake and I know that in a years time this will be nothing but…man… I have feelings for you".

Justin looked at Tyler, full on in the eye "I appreciate your enthusiasm but this…is nothing, but keep that kind of feeling for the next interview we do".

Tyler was taken aback, he knew Justin wasn't the most sensitive of guys despite his feminine appearance. But he certainly didn't expect a reaction like that.

"So that's it then" Tyler snapped, "We're not going to talk about it?"

"It's a crush, you'll get over it".

"Yeah well what if I don't want to get through it?" Tyler growled, "Are you really saying to me that after all this time we've spent with each other that you don't feel anything? You only feel what has been taught to you by the Total Drama bosses, you're nothing but a soulless body."

Justin stood up quickly "What's with the name calling? I don't like you! I'm not gay ok? I'm not".

"Could have fooled me" Tyler snapped, "Every kiss, every hug, that meant nothing? It wasn't an act because I felt something back!"

Tyler went to go storm out, but was stopped by a force pulling his arm back, expecting to be punched Tyler braced himself, but instead found a familiar warmth of Justin's lips on his.

It was a quick kiss, more of a brushing of the lips, Justin pulled away leaving Tyler begging for more, but now it was Tyler's turn to be speechless.

"This is an act" Justin repeated, "But…that was real".

Justin went to grab his coat, he brushed past Tyler who was still standing speechless, "Give it time…I need to adjust to this".

And with that, he left, but not before catching a glimpse of Tyler's face and seeing a smile spread across his lips.

* * *

><p><em><strong>'As we lay there, under blue sky with pure white stars,<strong>_

_**Exotic sweetness, a magical time**_

_**Say it, say it again...'**_

_**Donna Lewis, I Love You Always Forever.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Courtney + Tyler = Tyney<strong>

* * *

><p>"So you see that one up there? That one is called The Little Dipper".<p>

"No…that's wrong".

"Are you sure? I looked it up online, it's meant to be pretty small y'know".

Courtney shifted from Tyler's embrace and sat up, "It'll look smaller from here because we're so far away from the stars, we're millions of miles away so if we were actually closer than where we are now, it would actually be pretty big…so that constellation is The Big Dipper".

Tyler frowned, "Are you sure?"

Courtney nodded "The Little Dipper is actually kind of hard to see, especially where we are".

"Oh" Tyler grunted, looking a little defeated, Courtney looked back at Tyler and sensed a shift in his mood, it had been his idea to drive up to the hills with a blanket and look at the stars, the pair had been together for a short while, but both of them definitely felt love, even though they would never say it. Tyler thought that stargazing would have been the most romantic and perfect setting for it.

At least it would be if she would stop correcting him on every mistake he made.

On the drive here, Tyler took a left which piped up Courtney's interest telling him that he should have gone right to take a shortcut, Tyler had insisted he would be fine leaving his jacket in the car as it would be a warm summers night, however Courtney complained saying he would be cold as the night went on and then went on lecture him when it got a little chilly.

"Alright, what's wrong?" Courtney asked.

"I just wish that you would stop correcting me when I make a mistake" Tyler grunted, "Like every little things it's always 'no it's actually this' or 'I told you so' I dunno, it would be nice sometimes if you were a little gentle".

Courtney frowned, "Well I can't help it if I'm right and you're not?"

"Gee, way to soften the blow".

"I mean" Courtney reached over and grabbed Tyler's shoulders so he was looking at her "I mean, I just want you to learn, you're obviously trying, but if it's not right then it's not right. I'm not going to play along because if I'm not honest about what constellations you think are up there then I might not be honest about something else, and I don't want you to think that about me, I'd rather be the annoying corrective girlfriend rather than a dishonest one, understand".

Tyler thought about her words and nodded, "I guess it's the lesser of evils".

Courtney smiled, "Come on now, it's such a beautiful night, I'm so glad you decided to bring me here, it's lovely".

"I had a feeling you might like it, you know you've been working so hard recently, I just wanted to get your head away from paperwork and enjoy yourself" Tyler explained with a proud smile.

"I see" Courtney mused, "Well it was very sweet to think of that, I love you-."

She froze, those sudden words had come out of her mouth so quickly, she covered up her mouth with a horrified gasp, it had only been a few months, not even that. What would Tyler say?

But to Courtney's surprise and relief he smiled, it wasn't one of his goofy smiles when he finds something funny, it was a small grin, he leant in closer until he got to Courtney's ear.

"Say it again".

Courtney swallowed hard and closed her eyes, she was definitely sure of it this time, "I love you".

"And I love you too".

Courtney beamed as she leant in an kissed Tyler softly on this lips, then she lay back down in his lap, "Now, why don't you tell me more about the stars, you must have learnt a lot about them".

Tyler nodded, "Ok…erm well that one there, the big shining star, that's the brightest star in the sky, and it's called…Capella!"

Courtney smiled, "Oh really?" She thought she wouldn't ruin this moment for now by telling him that the brightest star in the sky was called Sirius…and that wasn't the right star.

Maybe she would take him to go and see the brightest star in the sky, but right now, Tyler was her star.

* * *

><p><em><strong>'All you people look at me like I'm a little girl,<strong>_

_**Well did you ever think it'd be ok for me to step into this world,**_

_**Always saying Little Girl don't step into the club,**_

_**Well I'm just trying to find out why cause dancing's what I love…'**_

_**Britney Spears, I'm A Slave 4 U.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Sadie + Sierra = Sidie.<strong>

* * *

><p>The loud music, the scent of strong alcohol and the musty smell of cigarettes filled the air, Resistance, the best club in Canada was having one of their big party events. Exclusive, hot, crazy were just a few of the words used to describe this place.<p>

Sadie was one of the lucky few to get invited, well actually Katie was invited, but she got a plus one. Her involvement with Total Drama boosted her persona and she found herself being invited to more and more things, however she often refused to go without her BFFFL, so Sadie soon found herself getting invited, which she enjoyed, but she knew that cold hard truth on why she was being invited to all these things.

Because she was a little overweight.

'No one wants to invite the fat girl' Sadie repeated over in her head, it sucked, just because of a sucky thyroid problem she had which made it a little hard for her to lose weight, she was stuck with this curse. Katie however was constantly in the eyes of the public, they loved her sense of style, her bubbly personality and her hair, shame they never seemed to notice the other girl standing next to her, dressed exactly the same with the same noticeable personality.

Sadie crossed her arms in front of her and glared at Katie, she was so busy with a press, being questioned about her alleged affair with Justin, she was loving every minute, wiggling her hips for the cameras, fluttering her long eyelashes. Sadie could do that and even more, but dared she and be the cover girl for awkwardness.

All she wanted was to get into this club and dance, she was underage by a few years, but with Katie no one seemed to mind that she was underage, she wanted to get a few vodkas in her and them hopefully everything would fall into a blur.

She had heard all the speeches about underage drinking, but tonight she didn't care. All she needed now was the courage to go into that club without being heckled or jeered at. However the courage to move her feet was nowhere to be found. Not even the sound of Britney Spears' singing could force her to get into the club.

"Oh my gosh! Is that Sadie?"

Sadie spun around and saw the other noticeably perky Total Drama contestant, Sierra, she looked no different but a little less crazy, she sprinted over to Sadie and pulled her into a hug.

The two squealed at the sight of each other, it was so nice for Sadie to see someone else from the show that wasn't Katie.

"How are you? You've been M.I.A for the past few Total Drama check ins. Although I see photos all the time of Katie, you're nowhere to be seen, what's up with that?" Sierra squawked.

"Oh Sierra, it's so good to see you" Sadie answered back, "I've been like so busy with trying to keep up with Katie, we're kind of a double act still, but you know, the press like her a little more than me".

Sierra frowned, "Well that's not fair, we need to get the press to love you just as much as her".

"How?"

"Confidence" Sierra answered.

"How do I get that".

Sierra's eyes darkened, and she pulled a hip flask out of her back pocket and handed it to Sadie, she opened it up and sniffed inside, it smelled so strongly of alcohol, and there was the confidence Sadie needed to get on the dance floor.

Without thinking of anything, she took a deep breath and took a swig from the bottle; the strong tasting liquid immediately took effect and sent Sadie's body into a buzz. Sierra snatched the bottle back and took a swig herself.

"It's time to show everybody that Katie isn't the only sexy girl on the show!" Sierra cried out and linked arms with Sadie.

"Ok…I'll go in Sierra" Sadie smiled, "But only if you dance with me".

"Sweetie, you got it!"

And the pair sauntered into the club, they breezed past the press at the front of the club and made their way immediately to the dance floor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>'So this is me swallowing my pride,<strong>_

_**Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night,**_

_**And I go back to December all the time,**_

_**It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,**_

_**Wishing I'd realise what I had when you were mine…'**_

_**Taylor Swift, Back to December.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Gwen + Lindsay = Gwindsay.<strong>

* * *

><p>Gwen adjusted her black fingerless gloves a little to try and get some warmth into the numbing in the tips. Sometime the winter winds were so strong that even her gothic gloves weren't enough and made her contemplate getting a stronger pair.<p>

She sighed, releasing a gust of cold breath from her mouth. She had been here for a while, waiting.

She had been waiting to correct a mistake that she caused a while ago. Around September time, she had hurt someone who was close to her, all for the sake of saving her own skin.

She looked around again, now the snow was falling thick she could just about make out the high school in the near distance, Gwen brought her legs up to her chest and leant back on the football bleachers, she closed her eyes.

_Please hurry, hurry up._

She was so wrapped up in thought of hoping and praying that she didn't hear the footsteps come up behind her.

"Gwen?"

Gwen's eyes snapped open and she stood up to find Lindsay standing in front of her, dressed in a furry pink coat and furry boots, Gwen could see her cheerleader uniform underneath.

"You wanted to see me?"

Gwen nodded, "Yeah..." She scanned Lindsay up and down, all the fur made her look like an animal, but still so desirably cute.

"You look like the cast of Cats in all that fur".

Lindsay scoffed "Ugh… I would never wear cat fur, that's gross Gwen".

Gwen smirked, "I know, I was joking".

"So why am I here if you're just going to make fun of me" Lindsay asking, folding her arms in front of her, "Don't you want an audience of people?"

Gwen winced, that comment hurt, but it was the reason why she was here, swallowing her pride, and apologising.

A few months ago, Lindsay and Gwen were paired up for a science project, innocent as that, it led to something else, Gwen was not one to fall for Lindsay's perkiness and happy attitude, there was something so false about this materialistic girl that forced her to think the opposite. She _detested_ Lindsay, until the night when she invited Gwen to hers to work on their project. There Gwen saw a new side of Lindsay, she saw how her family were so wholesome, and how much they cared for each other, and as dim-witted she may have been, Lindsay was a kind person. This ended up with the two accidently kissing, it was a mistake when they both leant in to grab the same pen.

But they didn't pull away, in fact they both liked it, and from there started their secret relationship, calls at 3 in the morning, texts under different names so no one would know, this was mainly for Gwen's benefit, she didn't want anyone knowing she was in a lesbian relationship, mainly because she was an outcast, she was bullied by the popular girls, so if they found this out, even if she was with Lindsay, they would never let her live it down.

There secret was safe, until the day of their science presentation, they blew it out of the water and when they got their grade back, Lindsay was so happy, she had never gotten a good grade before, she was so ecstatic she threw her arms around Gwen and gave her a sloppy kiss.

Silence fell in the room, Lindsay had blown it.

After that, what Gwen had predicted happened, she was mocked, pushed over in the hallway for kissing a girl, someone wrote 'dirty lesbian' on her locker, however, Lindsay had nothing, not even a mock, if anything people were saying how proud they were that she had the courage to kiss a girl.

That broke Gwen, so one day when Lindsay came bounding after her in the hallway, Gwen snapped.

Lindsay reached out for Gwen's hand and once she had hold of it Gwen heard the immediate cat call.

"Dyke".

"That's IT" She screamed, she snatched her hand away from Lindsay's and turned to face her.

"Can't you see what you've done?" Gwen cried at her, "I'm being driven out of this school because of YOU! Because YOU kissed me!"

"What?" Lindsay asked, her puppy dog eyes looking as lost as ever.

"I'm not gay" Gwen cried out, "You forced me!"

Lindsay looked horrified, "What are you saying?"

"It's over! I don't like you".

Those words had been burned to the back of Lindsay's mind, so standing in front of Gwen right not took courage, she hadn't been the same since Gwen snapped at her.

Gwen took another deep breath, "Linds…I'm sorry".

"For what?"

Gwen sighed, she knew Lindsay wasn't going to let her off easily, "For…shouting at you, for saying that this is your fault…It's not, I've taken this whole thing badly, I know it's been a few months, but I can't forget it, I miss you".

Lindsay took in Gwen's words, "Ok…but I'm still confused, are you gay?"

Gwen sighed, "I don't want to put a label on it".

Lindsay frowned, "You're not a can… but I'm not gay either, I like guys, but right now I know that I like you…does that make me a man?"

Gwen smirked, "It makes you bi, because you like both genders".

"Oh…so are you bi? You had all that stuff with Duncan and Trent so…"

"Yeah I guess it does".

Gwen moved closer to Lindsay and pulled her into a hug, "I really like you, you changed me, you made me see how kind and sweet you are".

Lindsay blushed, "I like you too…I feel like I've brought a zombie back to life!"

"For the last time, I'm not a dead person".

"So why do you dress like one?"

Gwen laughed to herself, she reached over and pecked Lindsay's cheek, "Look, maybe we should talk over some hot chocolate, it's so cold".

Lindsay nodded and she put her hand in Gwen's, "Are you ok with this?"

Gwen nodded "Let everyone stare…I'm ready".

* * *

><p><em><strong>'Well you can tell by the way I use my walk,<strong>_

_**I'm a woman's man, no time to talk**_

_**Music loud and Women warm**_

_**I've been kicked around since I was born…'**_

_**The BeeGees, Staying Alive.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Beth + Duncan = Becan.<strong>

* * *

><p>"This film is stupid".<p>

"Just watch it will you? It's only just started".

Duncan had agreed to let Beth choose the film that night, he wished he hadn't, he could be watching the newest slasher movie, he could be watching a washed up Hollywood actress having her guts ripped out right now, but no. He was watching John Travolta shimmy down a street in New York looking like a tool. Yep, Duncan was being forced to watch the classic film, Saturday Night Fever.

How could girls like this? How was this film even popular? Duncan sighed and lent back into the sofa, he glanced over at Beth who was staring dreamily at the TV, Duncan rolled his eyes. Beth had a soft spot for cheesy movies, especially film musicals, he had to endure High School Musical about ten times, he had watched pretty much every episode of Glee and he had been dragged to see Les Miserables the day it came out.

The thing about all this was that he could just about make through a film like today, however being dragged out in public to watch these things was a little embarrassing, he was the bad guy on the street, people used to cross the road when they saw him coming on. But his street cred was going down when people see him coming out of a chick flick at the cinema.

It was all because he liked this girl.

So the film started, John Travolta was a typical guy who liked disco dancing. Still he wasn't grasped by the idea, half way through Duncan finally caved and needed a breather.

"I'm going to the bathroom".

"Ok" Beth said, "But hurry back ok, you can't miss this next bit".

Duncan grunted in response and hurried up the stairs, they were at his folks home while they were out for the night and one thing he liked to do while they were out was snoop though their things.

Tonight was no exception, hopefully he'd find a secret stash of money or something, he started rummaging through his father's side of the closet when he found it.

A hideous polyester suit was hanging in the very back of the closet.

Duncan retched a few times at the sight of it, until his brain clicked. He had just seen this suit on TV, in the movie.

It was the suit Tony Romero wears in Saturday Night Fever.

Duncan smirked, "Beth'll cream."

Beth was getting impatient; Duncan had been upstairs for a very long time. Duncan had missed most of the movie, sighing she put it on pause and got up to go and look for him.

"Duncan, where are you-."

"Surprise!"

Duncan was standing at the top of the staircase wearing the polyester suit, Beth looked absolutely shocked, she gasped loudly before squealing.

"DUNCAN! You look so hot!"

Duncan strutted down stairs, "You know what? This is pretty comfortable, now I understand why those guys in the film wear suits like this".

"You look like a thousand bucks" Beth cried, "Where did you find that?"

"My parents closet!" Duncan explained, "They must have been diehard fans of the film too".

Beth lent up and kissed Duncan a few times, "You know Halloween is coming up, we should totally go as the couple from the movie!"

Duncan gulped, "Yeah I don't think I'm there yet…"

Beth smiled, "Well even so this is the sweetest thing you have ever done for me".

"Well babe, how could I let my woman down?" Duncan said as he pulled Beth into a hug, "Come on, I missed a lot of the movie while trying to get this suit on, I need to catch up".

* * *

><p><em><strong>'What I got's full stock,<strong>_

_**Of thoughts and dreams that scatter,**_

_**You pull them all together,**_

_**And how I can't explain...'**_

_**Daryl Hall & John Oates, You Make my Dreams.**_

* * *

><p><strong>DJ + Noah = Doah.<strong>

* * *

><p>Noah was looking at himself in the mirror, never in his life had he felt so ridiculous, he was dressed in a blonde wig and a bright pink shirt. He frowned at his reflection, it was Halloween, and right now he could be wrapped up in some online gaming format, but no, he was sticking his neck out on the line here just to impress some guy.<p>

He only hoped that he wasn't making a fool of himself, he was off to a Halloween party tonight and he had heard from several people that the guy he had an eye on for ages, DJ, would be going, and that he would be going as John Oates, an 80s music singer, but this rumour was only so-so true. He had heard from Owen who had decided to do a little snooping for his buddy and Owen often got distracted so he only hoped that Owen remembered correctly.

So Noah did some online research, Google, that kind of stuff and finally built up the costume to go as his partner, Daryl Hall.

Now he was starting to think if this idea was stupid, what would he do when he showed up at the party dressed like this, and DJ had changed his mind to something else? He'd looked like a fool.

Actually, if he was dressed as someone else, and no one knew who Noah was dressed at it could work out, he could just go home.

But at the same time he wanted DJ to notice him, it had been so long since Noah first noticed him and DJ of course looked right through him, it wasn't intentional of course, DJ was one of the nicest guys in school, he had a pet rabbit! He was a gentle giant, it was just no one knew who Noah was, mainly because he liked to keep himself to himself.

But now he was ready to take a step forward, to possibly start making connections with people.

So instead of doing the normal thing and going up and introducing himself, Noah stalked DJ and dressed near identical to him in the hopes they he would strike up a conversation with him.

A fail proof plan, right?

There was a knock at the bathroom door and Owen barged in before Noah could even speak, he was painted from head to toe in green paint, he looked like a wobbly version of the incredibly hulk.

"Noah buddy, the party started two hours ago! What are you doing in here?"

"Nothing" Noah mumbled, he looked in the mirror one more time, "Let's go".

They walked to the house where the Halloween party was being held and sure enough they saw loads of kids from their school outside, the majority of them looked wasted and one guy was passed out on the floor covered in his own sick.

'Jeez the party started two hours ago' Noah thought, he was not going to last the night if this was the calibre of people invited.

The pair walked in, however as soon as they stepped in the doorway, Noah lost Owen to the snack table, leaving him on his own. Noah decided to get himself a drink and mill by the drink table, that way he could see if there was anyone at this party who was decent enough to talk to.

When he saw him, DJ was in the distance talking to a few girls, he gestured to his empty drink and passed through them and started to walk towards Noah.

He froze, DJ was walking straight towards him, in his head Noah started going through so many scenarios, what would happen? Would he notice him? Or would he just ignore him, grab a beer and leave? Who knew?

But then Noah's eyes clocked DJ's, he was looking right at him, and to Noah's surprise, DJ smiled at him.

And as Owen had promised, DJ was dressed as John Oates, a bushy moustache was on his face and an afro on his head, he looked brilliant.

"Well how cool is that? I found my Hall!" DJ said happily.

Noah smiled, "Yeah I suppose you did".

"So Noah, what brings you here, you never come to these parties, heck I never see you outside of school" DJ asked as he leant past Noah to get a beer.

Noah froze, he knew his name! "W-well…Owen wanted to go and he dragged me along, I lost him though".

DJ laughed, "Oh Owen's cool, hey it's fine though, you can stick with me" He wrapped his arm around Noah's shoulder, "Hall and Oates need to stick together right?"

Noah was blushing bright red; thankfully it was dark so no one could see, "Yeah".

* * *

><p><em><strong>'Well you can't get what you want,<strong>_

_**But you can get me,**_

_**So, let's set up and see love,**_

'_**Cause you are my medicine,**_

_**When you're close to me,**_

_**When you're close to me…'**_

_**Gorrilaz, On Melancholy Hill.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Cody + Gwen = Gwody.<strong>

* * *

><p>12:28…12:29.<p>

Cody looked impatiently at his watch, it was nearly half past twelve, just one more minute and he would be able to see her.

He was sat on a bench in a quiet park area that overlooked the city, this is where he always came for his lunch break ever since he started working as an accountant, he discovered it on his first week on the job and no matter whether it was rain or shine, he would always take his lunch here.

This was mainly because it was so peaceful, and also because of a certain someone he would see everyday.

And that was a beautiful dark haired girl, with teal highlights and pale skin.

One day he was sat eating his sandwich on the bench when he heard footsteps, not taking much notice he carried on eating, until he heard a voice.

"Yeah, I'm just on my lunch break now".

It was a sultry, clear voice that made Cody look up from his lunch and look up and at the beauty, she made him stop eating and watch her talk on her cell phone for a while.

And ever since then he would come to the same bench everyday, and the girl would go to her bench, and Cody would watch her, he had convinced himself that he wasn't stalking her, since it was a coincidence that they both came to the same place every day, plus he was just waiting for the right time and the confidence to go up and talk to her, but that was proving to be quite difficult.

Most of the time she was either listening to loud music, so it would just make the situation awkward to go over and talk to her, or she was on the phone talking so he could disturb her then, or a few times she has been jotting in a book and that would just be rude to interrupt.

"12:30" Cody gasped, he looked up and sure enough this girl was making her way through the park and over to her usual spot to eat, but today was different, Cody watched as she took out her lunch from her bag, acting completely normal, until her head sharply turned and looked right at Cody.

Cody jumped out of his seat, making him through his sandwich to the floor, this made a flock of hungry seagulls come out of nowhere and start fighting over the sandwich, starling Cody even more and making him jumped backwards a few more paces.

"Wow Dude, chill out".

Cody gasped and looked over at the girl, she was looking right back at him again.

"Don't like seagull then?"

Cody blushed, "Well…they took my sandwich".

"You did drop it".

Cody blushed even more, this was going terribly, he had finally gotten the chance to talk to this girl and it was about how he was scared of birds.

The girl rolled her eyes, "If you don't want to sit there anymore then I guess you can come sit here".

Cody didn't hesitate and ran over to the bench and sat down next to her, breathing slightly heavier than normal, he tried to smile at the girl but it came out all creepy, she looked a little freaked out by this.

"M-my name's Cody" He announced finally.

"I'm Gwen" The girl replied.

"It's nice to finally meet you" Cody said happily, something he shouldn't have said.

Gwen stood up quickly, she snatched hold of the scruff of Cody's neck and yanked his arm backwards, causing him to yelp in pain.

"OW!"

"I _knew_ you were stalking me here you little creep! What? You didn't think that I didn't notice you? It's been 4 months!" Gwen snapped as she pulled back his arm even harder.

"Oww! That's not fair!" Cody cried out in defence, "I found this place before you did".

"Yeah? Still that's no exception to watch me every day, in case you didn't realise buddy, I don't like having people stare at me while I'm trying to eat!" Gwen snarled.

"Will you let go of me?" Cody cried out, Gwen finally let go of him and Cody slumped over the bench in pain.

"That'll teach you" Gwen growled before sitting back down on the bench, "Now get out of here".

"Wait" Cody said, gasping for air, "If you knew I was looking at you after all this time, then why did you carry on coming here every day?"

Gwen paused and frowned, "I don't know…because I like this place".

"But you noticed me as well, look I'm sorry I didn't mean to come across all creepy and stalker-ish but it's only because I thought you were really beautiful and I was trying to build up the courage to talk to you, I'm sorry".

Gwen's expression softened, "Wait…you're not a stalker?"

"No! Just an awkward guy".

"Oh" Gwen mumbled, "Well now I feel a little bad".

"No…maybe I shouldn't have stared at you for so long".

"True".

The two sat in silence for a few minutes before Gwen reached into her back and pulled out her book that she occasionally wrote in while eating her lunch.

"Here, while we're confessing".

She handed Cody the book and he looked at it confused, he opened it and read once of the pages.

'_That creep in the brown suit is looking at me again, if it wasn't for the fact that he's pretty cute then I would have gone over there and ripped his face off already'._

Cody smirked, brown suits were his trademark at work, "You think I'm cute?"

"A little".

"Wow…cool".

"Cool?" Gwen scoffed, "Are you really going to leave it like that?"

"What?"

"Well both of us have just made a little connection, are we going to see each other again or just be those creepy people on the benches?" She asked.

Cody swallowed hard, "Wait…do you want to go for a date or something?"

Gwen shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, it would be nice".

Cody beamed, "Ok! Then let's make it official, I would like to take you on a date Gwen".

Gwen smiled, "Alright".

The two smiled at each other before Gwen looked down at her phone, "Shoot, I've got to get back, but here's my number, so give me a call sometime, if not I guess I'll see you tomorrow here anyway".

She hurried off, leaving Cody with a small bit of paper with her number on it, Cody stared at the paper with his mouth open in shock.

He had done it, after four months of the same routine, he had _finally _done it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>'Got me out here in the water so deep,<strong>_

_**Tell me how you gonna be without me,**_

_**If you ain't here I just can't breath,**_

_**It's no air, no air…'**_

_**Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown, No Air.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Heather + Tyler = Heathler.<strong>

* * *

><p>"What the Hell do you think you are <em>doing?"<em>

Heather could hear the angry voice behind her, yet she didn't stop walking, she walked towards her cabin on Camp Wawanakwa refusing to listen.

Tyler was running after her, he was furious, Heather had ruined things for him and Lindsay for the final time, the last straw was having a boat thrown at his head, what kind of girl was even strong enough to lift a canoe over her head and throw it at someone?

He wanted to know why, he knew that she and Lindsay had some sort of voting strategy going on, like it really bothered him, he was on the other team anyway, but what he cared about was how she had an issue with him and Lindsay getting it on.

"Come on Heather, you've got a problem no spit it out" He shouted at her.

Heather finally paused and turned around; she glared at Tyler and stormed back towards him.

"Look, little boy, I'm going to win this competition, Lindsay is going to help me do it and I'm not going to let pathetic boys like you ruin this for me" She snapped at him.

"I don't care about your little alliance, Heather" Tyler growled back, "I like this girl ok, but someone is a little too bitter to let us be happy".

"Please, like she'll remember your name in the morning".

"She's smarter than you think" Tyler hissed at her.

Tyler turned on his heel ready to walk back, until it hit him, why would Heather want him and Lindsay to be apart, they were on opposite teams so why would that affect voting? Tyler looked back around at Heather.

"What's the real reason?"

"What? What are you talking about" Heather growled.

Tyler turned back, "You're not telling me something, there's something else about why you don't like me and Lindsay".

"Because it's stupid" Heather spat, "She doesn't even like you, she's just missing her life from back home which was nothing but boys and you're just a number to her".

"That's rude" Tyler said, narrowing his eyebrows.

"So?"

"Why are you being so rude to someone who is meant to be your friend?" Tyler asked, folding his arms.

Heather scoffed, "Wow, you _are_ thick, Lindsay is nothing but the first person that I set eyes on to use to win this, winning is the only thing that is important to me".

"What like winning me over?"

"Don't be so ridiculous…"

Heather pursed her lips and turned away again, "I'm going".

"Stop!"

Heather's head whipped around, "Leave me alone Tyler".

"Do you like me? Is that it, you're being so mean about Lindsay because she got there first right?"

"I said leave me alone".

"I knew it, well guess what, I'm not interested".

"Fuck off Tyler".

"I'm not interested in a nasty piece of work like you".

"LEAVE ME ALONE".

Heather came crashing back and snatched hold of Tyler, at first he thought she was going to kill him, but she grabbed hold of his face and pressed her lips against his, it was so forceful it knocked him back a couple of steps, his eyes widened and the shock of Heather throwing herself at him had stunned him.

Heather slowly pulled away but kept a firm hand on Tyler's cheek, "I can't breath when I see you with her".

Finally regaining the ability to move, Tyler brushed Heather's hand off his face and swallowed hard, of how he hoped that this wasn't being filmed. He placed his hands on the back of his head and backed away from Heather, she looked taken aback, tears brimming in her eyes.

'_Now this is a new site'_ Tyler thought, Heather looked ready to cry, so vulnerable.

"What do you expect me to do?" He asked.

"I don't know…"

Tyler bit his lip, God, that kiss was so good, but this girl was pure evil, what would happen next? Should he kiss her again and play with fire? Or go back to the sweet Lindsay?

"Oh God" he groaned.

He found his feet automatically making their way back to her; he grabbed hold of her and pulled her into a hug, which soon turned into a kiss. A long passionate kiss.

Tyler pulled away and pressed his forehead against Heather's, "Can you breath now?"

Heather slowly nodded, "Just about".

* * *

><p><em><strong>'You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs,<strong>_

_**But I look around me and I see it isn't so,**_

_**Some people want to fill the world with silly love songs**_

_**And what's wrong with that?**_

_**I'd like to know,**_

_**Cos here I go, again…'**_

_**Paul McCartney, Silly Love Songs.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Harold + Trent = Harent.<strong>

* * *

><p>It had been a touch day for the Drama Brothers, what after the success of their first song 'When I Cry' they needed their follow up, something that would blow there first hit out of the water and really make their careers set off.<p>

They had spent all night in a recording studio, trying to figure out where the next song would come from, there had been pizza, lots of cans of red bull and even the occasional vodka shot, yet still nothing.

Right now it was 4 in the morning and Justin was slumped in a chair fast asleep, Cody had left due to a curfew, which left Harold and Trent, Harold had given up trying to write anything and was trying to solve a rubix cube. Trent was the only one who was trying to power through, he sighed and tried to scribble a few words down.

Why was this so hard for him? After all of the songs that had came out of just sitting in a bedroom with his guitar, now his brain just couldn't get into gear. Where was all the teenage angst when he needed it?

He then started to think about who this song was aimed for; this song was aimed for all the teenage girls who had made his first song a hit, they were the dedicated ones screaming whenever they saw one of them in public, they were the ones who waited all night to be the first ones to download their debut song.

So this song needed to be something personal, something that reached right into the hearts of these girls, that said 'we love you'.

That was it, instead of trying to go down this cool image bad boy route, how about a good old love song? Like classic Stevie Wonder and Beatles kind of stuff.

Trent's brain had a jump-start and suddenly he was writing words down, rhymes were just flowing out of his head. He smiled to himself; this song was going to be amazing.

Trent was so into writing down the lyrics to this song that he didn't hear the heavy breathing above him, until the voice spoke.

"What's that?"

Trent jumped and turned around to see Harold looking over his shoulder, "Jeez you scared the crap out of me".

"What are you writing?"

Trent frowned, "Our song, you know the one we were meant to write together? Do you know what, never mind, I'm on to something here, check it out".

He handed Harold his notebook and he looked over the words to his new song, but to Trent's surprise Harold scoffed loudly.

"This lovey-dovey piece of crap?"

"Excuse me!" Trent snapped, "This piece of crap will be our next hit, this is what sells, love sells big time".

"There are far too many love songs out there already, I want to do something where I can rap".

"You'd be able to rap in this, don't you worry, your rapping is one of the best things in this band" Trent said.

"Yes!"

"Look, this girls will go crazy for a good love song, y'know? Can you remember the first time you fell in love?" Trent asked.

Harold shrugged his shoulders, "I guess, but what makes you think that this would sell?"

"Because its just how the world works, teenage girls have some sort of a weird obsession with love, did you know that some girls have written fanfictions about us in a relationship?" Trent said.

"What? That's fricking weird" Harold said, wrinkles his nose.

"I dunno, I think they might have a point" Trent said, a little smirk on his face.

Harold paused, "What do you mean?"

"Never mind" Trent said, "Personally I don't think there are enough love songs in this world, there's too much hate, so what do you think?"

"I guess we could do a love song" Harold said shrugging his shoulders and sitting next to Trent, "But you've pretty much written it already".

"So? I could always use someone to read over it" He said as he wrapped his arms around Harold.

Harold blushed profusely, "Gosh" He muttered quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>And there go another ten! Another good 200 couples to go! I'm deffinately going to update this soon, I really loved writing this chapter and I really hope that you all liked reading it!<strong>

**Please let me know what you're favourite couples were in this chapter and I will be back with some more soon!**


End file.
